¡Maldito Bakakashi!
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Kakashi era un creído que se hacía el interesante con su máscara. ¿Para qué la llevaba si no era para ocultar nada? Obito no lo entendía y la curiosidad le podía por eso intentaría de todas las formas que su compañero le enseñara su rostro. Claro que siempre hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea.


Hola, hace mucho que quería escribir algo de KakaObi pero como soy muy fan de ObiRin se me hacía dificil escribir de ellos dos juntos pero me gustan muchísimo. Aun así quería escribir un pequeño oneshot que fuera inocente sin what if? por lo que tendría que orientarse antes del Gaiden.

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Kishimoto._

* * *

.

**¡Maldito Bakakashi!**

.

—Vamos… ¡Enséñamela!

La voz de Obito empezaba a molestarle a su compañero del equipo pues ya llevaba un rato con el mismo tema, su paciencia no era infinita.

—No — pese a no tener paciencia infinita se forzó para aguantar a su pesado compañero de equipo sin perder los estribos. No, el no era así.

— ¿Qué más te da?

— Simplemente no quiero.

—Rin te ha visto la cara, yo también quiero vértela – el chico de pelo negro definitivamente no se rendiría fácilmente y es que la cara de Kakashi era ya algo demasiado sospechoso a su parecer.

—Pero eso fue porque tenía una herida y ella aun no controlaba el ninjutsu medico por lo que tuvo que curármela de forma tradicional sin chakra y tuve que quitarme la camiseta nada más, no es que se la enseñara expresamente.

— ¿Y puede saberse dónde estaba yo en ese momento?

—Pues intentando pescar peces con tus manos inútilmente — la voz de Kakashi seguía siendo tan monótona como siempre.

—Jo tío, siempre me pierdo las mejores…

— Pues ya lo sabes, así que deja de molestar.

—Bueno pues yo también quiero ver tu cara — el Uchiha volvía a la carga — es demasiado misterioso ¿acaso eres tan feo que tienes que ir tapado siempre?

—Nunca he dicho que la use por cuestiones estéticas, de hecho seguramente las chicas dirían que soy más guapo que tú.

— ¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Vamos ¿qué te cuesta enseñarme tu cara si dices que no eres feo? ¿qué clase de trauma tienes?

— ¿Pero por qué la quieres ver si tú y yo nos odiamos?

Obito se quedó pensativo ante esa pregunta que si bien era cierta no conseguiría que desistiera en su empeño. Él odiaba a Bakakashi más que a nadie pero igualmente la curiosidad no tenía nada que ver con el odio.

—Bueno pero somos compañeros, además me da curiosidad.

—Pues me da igual.

Bakakashi y su antipatía conseguían desesperar al pobre chico de los Uchiha.

—Algo ocultaras, no es normal llevar eso en verano ¡Te tienes que morir de calor!

—No la llevo para ocultar nada, simplemente la llevo.

Esa respuesta era tan esclarecedora como decir que el agua moja, por lo que Obito pensó en hacer algo para que tuviera que quitársela.

—Vamos, ¿no te apetece algo de comer?

—No.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir al dentista…

—Um... ¿estás seguro? De acuerdo, podemos ir ambos pero creo que Don Devora dulces debería tener un poco de miedo de lo que puedan encontrar.

El Uchiha se tensó porque efectivamente se pasaba el día comiendo caramelos y seguro que tenía alguna caries.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Entonces que más me queda para que te la quites? ¿Darme un beso?

Kakashi se paró y giró para mirar a su compañero de equipo con la mirada visiblemente sorprendida mientras que Obito parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había sugerido.

— ¿Besarte?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! No quiero que me beses era solo un ejemplo porque no se me ocurren más cosas para las que tengas que destaparte la boca, pero obviamente era solo un ejemplo y…

Las palabras murieron en los labios del Uchiha los cuales ahora eran presionados por los labios de Kakashi. Obito se quedó estático sin saber que hacer pero cuando Kakashi movió sus labios sobre los suyos acabó cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo un beso que ninguno de los dos pensaba que duraría tanto. Finalmente se separaron y Kakashi pudo observar cómo Obito estaba rojo completamente y aunque intentaba hablar no le salían las palabras, lo que hizo que el Hatake sonriera con malicia.

—Vaya el Uchiha llorón que se echa atrás en sus palabras, es ahora también un tomate — pronunció el chico de pelo gris con sorna.

Obito intentó serenarse y focalizar su atención al hecho de que Kakashi estaba sin máscara. Diablos, era cierto que no ocultaba nada, su cara era completamente normal aunque para las mujeres probablemente sería muy guapo; porque tenía el rostro fino así como los labios, labios que le habían besado... Bien ya había visto el rostro de Bakakashi ahora podía centrarse en lo importante: ¡Lo había besado!

— ¿P-por qué has hecho eso?

Kakashi tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse de Obito el cual estaba rojo y tartamudeaba mientras sus manos se movían de forma nerviosa, no estaba bien pensar eso pero el Uchiha estaba jodidamente adorable.

— ¿No eres tú el que lo ha sugerido? — preguntó con toda la simpleza del mundo, como si fuera algo obvio; según se mirara, lo era.

—P-pero era solo un ejemplo de algo para lo que necesitabas descubrirte el rostro… ¡En ningún momento quería que lo hicieras!

Ahora parecía enfadado pero seguía rojo por lo que no intimidaba demasiado, de hecho Obito nunca intimidaba.

—Bueno, no te he visto quejarte… —

Kakashi no se dejaría vencer, de hecho Obito pudo haberlo apartado y no lo hizo sino que le correspondió el beso.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho, de hecho juraría que te ha gustado besarme. Eres tú el que lo ha alargado…

Esta vez Kakashi se cubrió el rostro con la máscara y se dio media vuelta porque no podía permitirse que Obito viera que el también empezaba a ponerse colorado, ya que lo que su compañero acababa de decir era cierto.

—Bueno, ha sido una venganza por ser pesado.

— ¿Venganza? Me has tenido que besar aunque "supuestamente" no querías, ¿dónde está la venganza si tu también has hecho un sacrificio?

—En que te he robado tu anhelado primer beso que supuestamente guardabas para Rin.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos bajo sus gafas y acto seguido se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lo que hizo que Kakashi se riera. Obito era tan fácil de deprimir, por no decir que Rin era su punto débil.

— ¡Nooooo mi primer beso guardado para Rin! ¡Maldito Bakakashi!

Pero Kakashi seguía andando riéndose bajo su máscara de las quejas del Uchiha aunque no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse pensando que ese también había sido su primer beso, definitivamente ese Obito sólo era un problema porque ahora le había hecho darle su primer beso y lo peor es que no le había disgustado. Maldito Obito…

Obito finalmente echó a andar tras su compañero aun con sus mejillas coloradas y no pudo evitar pensar que en el fondo tampoco le importaba tanto, e intentó convencerse de que Rin podía ser el segundo.

Ninguno dijo lo que realmente pensaba en voz alta porque ninguno pensaba reconocer que no le importaría si se volviera a repetir. No, eso nunca se sabría, no al menos en ese momento pero no tardaron demasiado tiempo en saberlo y volver a "vengarse" de su particular modo.

.

* * *

Es cortito pero yo me he emocionado de escribirlo, necesitaba escribir algo así, lo necesitaba.


End file.
